


Those Swollen Hand Blues

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Series: Flick of the Finger [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Experimenting with taste, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, first time anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: Liam has time on his hands.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Flick of the Finger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Those Swollen Hand Blues

Liam is all by himself. His mam was off in Ireland for a few days or so visiting family. Paul and his mates were gone for the week following Man City matches. Noel couldn’t go because he couldn’t get time off work. Liam was skint and he didn’t care much for Pauls’ mates anyway.

So Liam had the house to himself for the afternoon – since Big Brother was at work.

He had put a few records on Noels player. Since he wasn’t here to say “NO” like he always did, Liam could do whatever the fuck he wanted in _his_ room.

He had a few cans of lager on the small table between the two narrow beds and was lying on Noels bed (which was always more comfortable than his own).

Lying there in just his boxers, Liam lit a cigarette, took a deep drag and let his mind drift. Lately, it had been drifting to the same thing – **_that_** night when Noel wanked off and fingered himself while Liam told him that completely invented story. He had greatly enjoyed irritating his elder brother over the last year by telling stories – some true and others not – of his sexual conquests. Noel was home most of the time; work and Sifters the only occasions he’d leave the house. And no girlfriend meant no sex for Noely G. Thinking of that made Liam oddly pleased. 

He put the cigarette out just as the needle started ‘I’m Looking Through You’ and Liam went back to thinking of Noel. His pale chest and sinewy arms under the sheets and those long fingers between his thighs. He wondered if Noel always fingered his arse when he wanked. Liam had never fingered himself. Not because he thought it were queer as such, because one of his more adventurous schoolmates (who was into both girls and boys) told him that he and a neighbor would sometimes wank each other off and he mentioned being fingered. Said it felt real good, almost better than just wanking alone.

Liam still hadn’t tried yet, but seeing Noel do it and hearing his heavy groans, breathy moans and watching the shape of Noels bony hand move under the sheet as he thrust his fingers inside made Liam curious. Especially now, he couldn’t forget the look he shared with his older brother as he came: a fiery and intense gaze in Noels eyes that was seldom seen. It had made Liam’s heart beat a little faster. Those eyes directed at him, watching his thick fingers jerk and squeeze his dick, jizz on his chest, his hand, his fingers.

He could read Noels look at that moment. Noel wanted to taste Liam. To press his lips to his little brothers lips. Noels tongue; teasing, begging to gain access to Liam’s warm mouth. To kneel in front of his baby brother and wrap a strong calloused hand around Liam’s dick, encircling the head. Sucking so hard Liam cries out, hands thrust into Noels thick hair while Liam spills himself down his big brothers throat.

 _Fuck_ Of course all these thoughts about Noel had now given Liam a boner. He hadn’t meant to do it. He knew it were wrong to want to watch your brother wank off, but it was Noels fault anyway. He started all this shit while he lay in bed, fingering himself and making eyes at Liam.

Probably did it on purpose, did it for a laugh, to see if Liam would get a hard on. To laugh at Liam for being some kind of perv. 

And here he was, lying in (Noels) bed, his dick rock hard in his now too-tight boxers. And all from thinking about Noel.

He tried to think of something else to make it go away: Sunday mass, Noels dick, maths class, Noel riding his fingers, Man City winning the Derby, the look in Noels eyes as he watched hungrily as Liam stroked his dick and climaxed.

Liam rolled his eyes and drained the bottle in his hand. 

“Well, that were fucking helpful,” he muttered aloud.

He set the now empty beer on the bedside table, stood up and pulled his kecks off and lay back down.

He wasn’t going to do anything; they had just been too tight and uncomfortable. He felt better now, well not _better_. He still had a very hard cock that was standing up, very pink and shameless.

Liam lied to himself; pretending that he wasn’t going to touch his cock. Told himself that he was just going to lay there until his dick realised it wasn’t going to get wanked and hope his stiffy would go away.

 _Even for Liam-logic, this was a bit too far-fetched._ And though he weren’t no doctor, he knew cocks didn’t work like that.

He eyed his dick for a few minutes, wondering what Noel would do if he opened the door right now. Liam also wondered what he himself would do if Noel caught him like this – naked, erect and in his brothers bed.

Would Noel yell at him and make Liam wash the sheets his naked body had lain on? Or would Noel silently walk to the bed, bend over and wrap his pink lips around Liam’s pink cock?

“Fuck it,” he said, giving in to his dick and stretched a hand down to seize the rigid shaft. Liam sighed and then gave a slight laugh. He’d never been one to suppress any sexual pleasure he wanted or needed and he certainly wasn’t about to start that celibate priest shit now.

Liam closed his eyes, ‘Love You To’ off Revolver nearly over

There’s people standing round

Who’ll screw you in the ground

They’ll fill you in with all their sins, you’ll see

I’ll make love to you

If you want me to

He’d never _felt_ those words more deeply before. Before they’d just been Beatles lyrics, now they made Liam feel want, desire, lust, hunger.

He began to grip his dick a bit tighter, but still going slow – no need to rush this – he had hours until Noel got home.

His thumb slid across the tip of his cock, a bit of precum seeping out, he reached his other hand down to feel it on his fingers, slippery. With no hesitation, Liam put his fingers into his mouth, sucking the glossy fluid off. Swirling his tongue around the digits. _A bit salty, but nothing too bad._ Liam wondered if Noels precum tasted like his.

He placed his fingers back on the tip of his dick again, teasing the slit and gasping at the sensation. He enjoyed the silken texture of his flesh, the slick fluid dribbling onto his fingers.

He moaned and thrust his hips up into his fist, Noels deep groan ringing in his ear.

Liam moved his left hand between his thighs and began to play with his balls. Cupping them gently, giving them a slight squeeze as he slid his hand just a little faster, gripping the head of his cock each time he went up, feeling the slide a bit easier.

Squeezing his balls a little tighter, elicited a deep groan. Liam wished he could have seen the way Noel moved his hand on his own cock, instead of having to imagine what lay under his sheet. 

He’d seen his elder brothers cock just a handful of times. Noel was quieter and shyer than Liam. He didn’t sleep naked or walk unclothed from the shower to their bedroom to get dressed in the morning. It took a bit more cunning for Liam to see Noels body. 

The best way was to wait until Noel was in the shower for about five minutes and then go in the bathroom and pull the shower curtain back. Our Noely always washed his hair first and would get soap in his eyes from Liam’s unwanted and surprise entrance. It would sometimes take the older brother nearly a minute to find the curtain and close it. So while Noel was doing this, Liam could look his fill of his body.

Noel had a nice cock, longer and thicker than Liam’s, even when it was soft. It hung heavy and very much at odds with his brothers’ shorter and slighter frame.

A grunt slipped out of Liam’s half open mouth, his dick now slick with the sweat of his hand. His hips began to roll as Liam put his finger down below his balls, to gently circle the rim of his arse.

A quickly gasped “ _Fuck_ ” was his response to the sensation. He tapped his finger lightly on his rim.

“Shit,” he uttered hoarsely. 

His thick index finger still wet with precum pushed inside just a bit. The intrusion made his breath catch, he went a bit light-headed, even though it felt quite fucking good actually.

Liam prodded his finger deeper, biting his full bottom lip in concentration as he moved his finger around inside. Another moan followed and he began to jerk his cock in a steady pace, his index finger pushing in and pulling out. 

_Fuck, now he understood why Noel did this_. Felt different at first, but the tightness of his hole around his thick finger, the muscle clenching, kept taking his breathy away. Using his middle finger to circle the rim again, he moaned. Imagining Noels long finger in place of his own, Liam thrust the second finger inside – the sensation filling, satisfying. 

Another sharp tug of his dick as he pushed his hips down while thrusting those fingers deeper inside. A loud cry passed his lips as Liam’s fingers found something firm and fleshy. He panted and thrust his fingers back in and hit it again. His lean body quivered as he stilled his hand, rubbing this one spot over and over and over.

A spasm racked his body, stomach tight as he began to speed up his other hand. Wanking faster, moaning wantonly as his fingers kept the steady stroking rhythm. 

“Oh, fuck,” he cried out, no one there to hear or see Liam’s pleasure. 

He could feel it, his body shaking as he relentlessly teased himself. Moaning as his mind pictured Noels fingers inside him, thrusting and teasing. 

The orgasm came, his jizz like a waterfall spilling over his hand. Liam kept his fingers inside, pressing against the small, raised fleshy mass as his hand jerked fast and hard, groans and moans issuing from his wet mouth. 

Head thrown back, panting from the intense orgasm, Liam realised he was still hard. His dick was too sensitive to the touch, so he moved that hand off and down between his thighs to tease his rim with a cum-soaked finger as he pressed the ones inside himself against _that_ spot, Stroking, pushing, stroking, pushing and stroking again and again.

He felt his stomach contract again, as he groaned; the feeling so intense, so fucking good. 

His eyes barely open, he watched his erect shaft – still red from the earlier attention of his hand – begin to seep, an explosion-like feeling in his head as he cried out once more, his finger pressed hard on that spot deep within. Stars exploding and Noels sexy fucking orgasm face on the backs of his eyelids.

Liams body collapsed bonelessly back against Noels bed, his brothers scent pricking his nostrils. Sweat shining on his thin torso, his cum on his stomach and hands. Liam’s fingers were still inside him, but the tenderness and over-stimulation made him wince as he slowly withdrew them. 

He exhaled loudly and let his breathing return to normal. 

That was incredible. He smiled to himself and gave a little laugh. 

“Oh Noely, you dirty little fucker you!”

Liam felt a connection to Noel. Watching his brother pleasure himself before and today, giving himself the same gratification – and in his brothers bed no less! – almost made Liam feel as if he and Noel had messed about and done this to each other.

He _knew exactly what Noel felt when he orgasmed_. _Knew Noel kept rubbing that spot_ – body jerking with mind-blowing pleasure. 

Liam realised suddenly that he was soaked in sweat. A slow turn of the head to the alarm clock showed a quarter past four; Noel _would be home within the hour._

Resisting the urgent need for sleep, Liam groaned as he stood up on shaky legs and stumbled towards the shower. 

Noels sheets were obviously damp and had a few questionable wet patches on them.

“Fuck it,” the younger brother said as he turned in the doorway to glance back at the bed. “What Noel don’t know won’t kill ‘im.”

Walking towards the toilet, Liam laughed wickedly, secretly enjoying the idea of his older brother unknowingly sleeping in his cum. 


End file.
